


【嘉战】Kiss You（全一章）

by Jiangjiangzi1



Category: all战, 嘉战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangjiangzi1/pseuds/Jiangjiangzi1
Kudos: 8





	【嘉战】Kiss You（全一章）

双性  
年下攻  
R拾捌

焉栩嘉清楚的记得，初识肖战是在弟弟焉晟嘉刚出生那年，小娃娃呱呱落地，正是最要人看顾的时候。父亲生意忙，母亲要带弟弟，给大儿子焉栩嘉请家教的事就提上了日程。  
  
家教老师肖战人长得好看，英气俊美，一双小白鞋，干净利落的白T恤和牛仔长裤，大方又温柔的来给焉栩嘉上课。彼时的焉栩嘉正好10岁，00后的少年早熟，叛逆期开始显露，家人长辈面前表示有自己的小世界，对于父母私下给他塞了个家教老师这件事，总是一副不太服气的样子，遂一开始对肖战有着礼貌的抗拒。搞定这样的小少年，肖战有经验。  
  
出生在山城小康家庭的肖战是家中独子，青春期刚过去不久，回忆起自己那时候让父母头大的各种叛逆行为，忍俊不禁。看着焉栩嘉这模样，仿佛看到过去的自己，不觉得麻烦，反而有种亲切的可爱。  
  
要让小少年服气，就要有威信，当然也不是树那种老古板的威信。比如，上课结束后可以一起玩游戏，带小朋友飞。虽然两人年龄上差了十岁，但互联网时代，年龄差未必会造成代沟。其实肖战的游戏玩得并不怎么好，完全是占了焉栩嘉对网游接触不多的好处，勉强做到了不露菜色。家教严苛的小嘉嘉同学此前没有丰富的网游体验，肖战带他打开了他新世界的大门，两人的距离也就自然而然拉近了。  
  
焉栩嘉对一切都有好胜心，要尽力做到最好。因此，相熟之后，他的游戏水平已经碾压了自己的老师。肖战发现除了刚相识时焉栩嘉礼貌的叫了他老师，之后都是直呼其名，更多时候甚至叫得很亲昵，比如战或者战战。小朋友在这方面也不愿落下风，真是让他无奈，可还是纵容着。

焉栩嘉不知道自己那时候的表现像极了幼稚未开窍的小男生去揪喜欢女生的小辫子，他只是想通过一些不一样的方式，来表现自己和肖战的亲近，所以他要叫肖战“战战”或者“战”。  
  
开学第一个月的月底，月考即将到来，肖战来给焉栩嘉做考试的辅导，还带了个全新的psp送给他。这是焉栩嘉收到肖战送的第一份生日礼物，喜悦溢于言表，然后想到什么似的，问道：“战，你生日是什么时候啊？”  
  
“下个月，在国庆假期，正好你月考考完，考得好的话到时候请你吃海底捞。”  
  
焉栩嘉说好呀，心里默默记下了，决定给肖战也用心准备一份生日礼物。

肖战生日那天收到了一双新款的小白鞋，是他最近正打算入手的款式。礼物太用心了，但他不知道是谁送的，快递上的联系电话是商家接的，没有透露任何有用的信息，肖战无奈又开心的叹了口气，只好发朋友圈表达感谢。底下评论都是清一色的“不用谢”，看得他哭笑不得。  
  
月考成绩出来，焉栩嘉头一次拿了第一，肖战也为他开心，海底捞火速安排上。

自此，焉栩嘉给肖战用心准备的生日礼物，每年都有一份，满满都是焉栩嘉从不外露的心意。焉栩嘉也说不清到底是什么时候开始偷偷关注起自己亦师亦友长相过于俊美的小老师，可能是在肖战给他解题低眉敛目写公式时太过好看的脸，也可能是因为肖战带他吃鸡成功时欢呼雀跃露出可爱的兔牙……

跟肖战相识的第四年，进入青春期的少年焉栩嘉突然间顿悟，自己对肖战多了份不一样的情愫。

经年累月下来，他能数得出肖战各种小癖好，了解肖战每个月总有那么几天肚子疼，知道肖战爱吃薯片讨厌茄子……像是收集喜欢的拼图散落的方块一样，每一个部分都是他喜欢的、了解的和愿意包容的。

“战，你不谈恋爱吗？”  
焉栩嘉在一次闲聊时问出了憋在心中的疑问。

“不谈吧，我不合适跟别人谈恋爱。”  
肖战笑了笑，焉栩嘉说不上为什么，觉得肖战的语气有点悲伤。

焉栩嘉有点不服气：“为什么？你那么好看，怎么会不合适跟别人谈恋爱呢。”

肖战有些哭笑不得的说：“可能到了我35岁的时候就会谈了吧。”

焉栩嘉突然灵光一闪，问他：“战，你不会喜欢男的吧？”

肖战一听更乐了：“怎么，你歧视同性恋吗？”

“没有，我觉得挺好的，因为我有个喜欢的人，也是男生。”

“？！”

看着肖战瞪大的眼睛，焉栩嘉学着肖战刚刚的语气调侃回来：“怎么，你歧视同性恋吗？”  
  
结果被肖战敲了个爆栗，语重心长的叮嘱：“小朋友不要早恋，读书最重要。”

“哎呀知道了知道了，只是喜欢而已，他还未必喜欢我呢。还有，我都14岁了，有喜欢的人不是很正常的事情吗？”  
焉栩嘉感觉有点丢脸。

“我们嘉嘉那么好，越来越帅，以后会有越来越多人喜欢的。”肖战打个巴掌给颗糖的揉了揉焉栩嘉的脑袋，“但是现在要好好读书，要是因为喜欢一个人而荒废了学业，那你在喜欢的人眼里魅力也会大打折扣的。14岁正是要好好读书积累知识的年纪，九年义务教育可不包分配到好高中噢。”

“你也会这么想吗？如果追你的人成绩不好的话，是不是你就不喜欢了啊。”

“应该吧，学霸很有魅力呀。”

焉栩嘉暗戳戳想，那好吧，他一定努力读书。

近期公司下了把肖战调动到帝都总部的决定，肖战毕业后在深城的教育机构工作了两年，调动也算合理，去了帝都，意味着更好的薪资、学到更多的东西。临时的调动，压缩了焉栩嘉原本的课程，肖战很抱歉的跟焉栩嘉的父母请辞。

十四岁的男孩子尚不知道自己喜欢的人准备离开自己生活的城市，心里在意着自己日渐挺拔的身高。

“战，我快跟你一样高了吧？”  
语气欢快，手指灵活的转笔，正在发育的焉栩嘉确实是越来越好看了，耍起帅来很难不让人心动。

“咳咳……好像是，还要努力噢。”

小朋友笑逐颜开：“放心，很快就比你高了。”

肖战有些欣慰又怅然，摸了摸焉栩嘉的脑袋：“等你到帝都读大学跟我再见的时候，真的就比我高了吧……”  
  
焉栩嘉瞬间捕捉到重要的信息：“你要去帝都？！”

“公司的调任，很快就会过去了，就算换了个老师，你也要好好念书噢，考到帝都的好大学，到时候我请你吃饭。”

小少年焉栩嘉是无力的，他不希望肖战离开，可什么都做不到，稚气未脱的男孩子第一次感受到现实的挫败。

十四岁的小男生不配说爱。  
但他发誓要让自己更强大。

送别肖战的时候充满不舍，他跟肖战经常会打视频电话，还因此认识了肖战在帝都同一个办公室的新同事们。

“一定要对我们肖战好一点。”  
焉栩嘉虽然年纪小，但说的话却让人觉得颇为成熟。

同事们笑说会的会的，一定帮嘉嘉照顾好战战。

到帝都后的第一年，肖战依然在生日时收到匿名的礼物，令他不禁回忆起在深城学习生活的6年里的每一份惊喜。肖战笃定这个人喜欢自己，并且就在他身边。他的好友圈子并不大，知道他京城住址的人不多，可他想不明白究竟会是谁……他向来珍视别人的心意，父母的教导也让他明白从来不会有无缘无故的喜欢，他想找到那个人，不管能不能回应那个人的心意，他也应该向他或她郑重道谢。  
  
时间如同白驹过隙，三年也不过弹指一挥间。焉栩嘉顺利考上了心仪的大学，他本来就聪明，加上有了刻苦用功的目标，学业之于他越发得心应手。  
  
拿到录取通知书后，他第一时间拍照发给肖战，肖战到机场接他的时候还有种不真实的感觉。  
18岁的焉栩嘉长高了好多，已经比他高出几厘米，当初可爱的小少年如今在体格上拥有了绝对的优势。  
  
肖战对焉栩嘉说：“长大啦，越来越帅了。”

仿佛两个人并未分别太久，熟悉的面容，熟悉的口吻，还有熟悉的举止动作。  
  
焉栩嘉非常开心，但面上已经是一副酷酷耍帅的样子，终归是个少年郎，拿腔作势也有种别扭的可爱。肖战说话还是惯常的温柔，给焉栩嘉准备好了交通卡，从地铁鱼贯而入，陪他到学校放行李，打扫房间，最后带焉栩嘉到他家里吃火锅。  
  
也许是因为重逢后过于开心，肖战跟焉栩嘉喝了酒，肖战喝酒容易上头，是两杯黄汤下肚就晕头转向的酒量。  
  
焉栩嘉也因此窥得肖战的秘密。  
  
收拾了锅碗瓢盆后，焉栩嘉抱着烂醉的肖战去了浴室，肖战爱干净，看小小的家中一切都收拾得井井有条便知一二。夏天吃了火锅又喝了酒，一身汗把T恤都打湿了，焉栩嘉脱了肖战的衣物，腿间多出来的的器官却让他突然间怔住。  
  
肖战似是有了突然间的清醒，半抬起了眼皮，似是而非的说了句又在做梦了啊。  
  
这一眼湿漉漉的，可爱又诱惑。肖战的眼神总是这样，干净，纯粹，却又有种无法形容的勾引人。

焉栩嘉终于知道为什么肖战每个月总有几天肚子疼，知道为什么肖战说不谈恋爱。当这样一个对他来说艳绝而又惊喜的秘密不经意间暴露在眼前时，他的心跳如擂鼓，然后低下头来，搂住了他日思夜想的人接吻。  
  
火锅味，啤酒味，又辣，又醇。  
是肖战家乡山城的味道。  
  
花洒打开了，劈头盖脸浇湿了两个人，焉栩嘉有着趁人之危的忐忑，但却停不下来，理智像是突然断线，让他赤红了眼。肖战知晓他的礼貌，知晓他的聪慧，知晓他展露出来所有美好的一面，却不知晓焉栩嘉深藏在心底对他的欲望和爱意。

肖战的头发被打湿，乖巧的贴在额头上，把整张绝顶好看的脸部轮廓勾勒，水光让皮肤原本的绯红色变得更加诱惑，焉栩嘉的眸子暗了下来，刚刚成年的男孩子正是精力最旺盛的年纪，他感觉到自己勃发的欲望蠢蠢欲动，而朝思暮想的心爱之人就在自己的怀里。

焉栩嘉觉得这一刻如果做个坏人……

“战，你知道吗，我喜欢你，好多年了。”

肖战以为自己是在做梦的，梦境真实又美丽，他的秘密被撞破了，拥抱他的男孩没有任何嫌恶的神情，真好。

他想把这个人的面容看真切，慢慢睁眼。  
是焉栩嘉，长大后的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉脸上原本稚嫩的婴儿肥褪去，越来越帅气，年轻的面容像被诸神雕刻般英俊，眼神纯净而坚定，盈满了对他的爱意。

“嘉嘉……”  
肖战有点慌张，即便是梦，他也不曾想过会是比自己小上十岁的亲近之人。

焉栩嘉的手指触碰到了那里，肖战露出脆弱的神情说疼。

是真的疼，肖战一落下泪来，焉栩嘉就手忙脚乱了，喜欢的人说疼，自己的心也跟着疼，焉栩嘉终究是清醒了过来，没有继续。他为什么要冒这么大的风险趁人之危，完全不划算。醒来后面对这一切，肖战一定会觉得他轻浮随意，谁又能从心理上一开始就接受一个强奸自己的人？

他发现了这个秘密，完全可以光明正大的追求肖战，告诉他他知道了，会永远保守这个秘密，他喜欢肖战，喜欢肖战的一切。

更何况，不趁人之危，是因为他舍不得肖战疼。

掬一把冷水泼到自己脸上冷静下来，他帮肖战清洗好身体擦干净，就把人抱了出来。怀中的人好瘦，手感很轻，因为醉酒又晕睡了过去。焉栩嘉的心里又莫名被蛰痛了，他的小哥哥藏着这样的秘密，活得也不容易，不敢去爱人，也不敢被人爱。

“要多吃点啊。”

第二天肖战醒过来的时候焉栩嘉还在睡，发现自己衣服换了，满身酒气没了，明显是清洗过的。一瞬间，瞳孔因为害怕而震颤，焉栩嘉一定知道了……

肖战看了眼在地上打地铺睡得正好的焉栩嘉，一时间心情复杂。  
  
他轻手轻脚的起来，去厨房先煮早餐，他叹了口气，有什么话还是等焉栩嘉醒了再说吧……

肉粥的香味在小出租屋里满溢，焉栩嘉是被饿醒的，肖战做饭的手艺很好，小时候在厨房给妈妈还有奶奶打下手，耳濡目染，做饭成了他的拿手技能。肖战穿着简单的白T恤跟大裤衩，厨房里忙活着的一幕让焉栩嘉醒来后有种不真实的感觉。

“战。”  
焉栩嘉倚在门边，个子太高了，显得厨房的门都有些窄小。  
  
肖战回过头，表情有些尴尬，像一只受伤的小鹿，焉栩嘉从来没有见过肖战这么可爱娇俏的模样，顿时心跳又加快了，蹩脚的掩饰自己的心思，开口道：“好了吗，我饿了。”

那样子像极了一只笨拙的大懒熊，把肖战逗笑了。  
  
焉栩嘉还在长个儿，饭量自然是下不来的，早饭的餐食被一扫而空，虽然焉栩嘉讨厌洗碗，但没理由让做饭的肖战来收拾，便自觉地揽下后续的活计。一切收拾妥当，两个人这才在沙发上坐下来聊天。

“我知道了。”  
焉栩嘉开门见山。

“嗯……”

“战，我喜欢你。”  
焉栩嘉继续抛出惊雷。

“哈？！”肖战一脸难以置信，接着他似乎联想到了什么，幽幽的说：“不就是被你发现了吗，我不用你负责，你清醒一点，焉栩嘉，21世纪了。”

“我没有，我是真的喜欢你！”焉栩嘉有点着急，“我喜欢你很久了啊，以前你给我补课的时候，我就很喜欢你了，就连你说教的样子我也觉得很可爱。”

这份爱意带着年轻人席卷一切的韧劲儿，像夏日的暴雨，来势汹汹又势不可挡，肖战在焉栩嘉说他知道了的时候内心是害怕的，但焉栩嘉的脸上此刻没有一丝一毫的犹疑，他坦荡赤裸对肖战诉说爱意。眼睛像是有光，肖战了解他的，可他至深的自卑被另一个人窥见，终究还有犹豫，不能立时消化。

“你要考虑清楚，我不是一个普通人。”

“什么普通人不普通人，你就是我喜欢的人。”焉栩嘉不喜欢说太多废话，甚至是不想争论太多，他把手搭在肖战肩膀上，整个人挂过去，“你为什么要想得那么复杂呢，我喜欢你，就是那么简单的事情，其他的原因根本影响不了我对你的心意。”

肖战想张嘴说些什么，终究是被焉栩嘉简单粗暴的逻辑打败，焉栩嘉说的是对的，他无法反驳。

焉栩嘉的手机响了，微信视频通话打了过来，肖战看到了一个小男孩的脸，眉眼跟焉栩嘉十分相像。

“哥哥。”

“你暑假作业写完没有？”

“差不多写完了，还有两篇周记。哥哥，帝都好玩吗，妈妈说等我放假了就带我去找你玩。”

“好玩啊，但是你要写完作业，哥哥才带你去玩，知道吗？”

肖战就在一旁看着焉栩嘉跟弟弟互动，这才真切的感受到他带过的小朋友长大了，变得非常稳重，跟自己胞弟视频，在言谈间已经是个可以给自己弟弟做榜样的优秀哥哥了。肖战是开心又欣慰的，甚至在焉栩嘉回过头笑着看他时心跳慢了半拍。

“偷窥我？”  
焉栩嘉低笑着，声音有种说不出的性感。

“光明正大的看。”  
肖战无语死了。

“好看吗？”  
高大的男孩子突破安全距离，把肖战压在沙发上。脸对着脸，甚至下一刻就要吻下来，焉栩嘉果不其然的得寸进尺，“我想吻你。”

肖战连忙捂住嘴。

啊——真是太可爱了。  
焉栩嘉感觉自己像个愣头青，对着喜欢的人总是处在失态边缘。

“我真的喜欢你很久了，肖战。”  
肖战一副怀疑的神情让焉栩嘉不禁叹气，然后他开始细数肖战的小怪癖，才说了不到两分钟就被肖战哭笑不得的打断。

反问焉栩嘉：“真的有这么喜欢我？”

焉栩嘉说当然是，他觉得肖战不管做什么都很可爱，就算是有那么多小怪癖他也觉得很可爱。

“你考虑一下吧，我喜欢你那么久了，要不，你让我有个试用期也好。”

18岁的大一新生焉栩嘉成功为自己争取到了恋人试用期。

“嘉嘉来接你了肖老师。”  
呼唤肖老师的女孩子是个腐女，自从焉栩嘉出现，她的腐女小雷达就直转，两个大帅哥太配了，肖老师温温柔柔的，正是小奶狗嘉嘉的绝配呀。

肖战在收拾东西，闻言麻利的背起包，和同事打个招呼就跟焉栩嘉走了。

“军训完了后也没见你晒黑，真是个标准小白脸。”  
肖战调侃的语气里是满满的羡慕。

“小白脸才好蹭饭呀。”  
焉栩嘉笑起来腮边有肉，像个雪白可爱的小馒头，可不正是一张标准的小白脸。

肖战被逗笑，露出好看的兔牙，一双晶亮的眼睛眯起，清纯好看得令焉栩嘉心旌荡漾。他满心欢喜，在拥挤的地铁上拉着肖战的手，享受着和年长恋人的亲昵。

28岁的肖战不仅没有岁月雕刻的痕迹，反而越长越嫩，愈发像个少年，穿着T恤牛仔裤和小白鞋跟焉栩嘉站在一起，旁人看了都觉得两人是同学，身高长相出挑的两人在地铁车厢里引来了不少小姑娘的侧目，肖战被人瞄得都有些不好意思了。

“战，你真好看。”  
焉栩嘉发自内心的认为，要不是在人群中，他肯定刚刚在看到肖战那个可爱的笑容时就会忍不住低下头去吻他。

他真的好喜欢肖战。

9月下旬，短暂的周末开始，京城的夏日尾巴迎来了一场暴雨，高温夹杂着潮湿的水汽，让人在室外无处可去，焉栩嘉从来没有那么喜欢过雨天。他跟肖战两个人腻歪在窄小的出租房里，烹饪、打游戏、看电影……做一切情侣会做的事情。

除了做爱。

情到浓时的接吻尤其让人失控，焉栩嘉觉得自己是男人中的男人，忍常人不能忍。更过分的是肖战有时候会不自觉的勾引他，像湿热的吻过后不自觉露出的舌尖，让焉栩嘉忍不住再去撷取。

气息交叠，还未再度触碰，手机的铃声响起，肖战急急忙忙拉开了距离，去接了电话。

“等、等下……我，我去拿个东西。”  
紧张的样子也很可爱。

肖战开门下楼了，一双腿修长又纤细，焉栩嘉觉得自己就是个禽兽，看到肖战的腿都能想歪。唉，真的不争气啊，焉栩嘉甚至考虑起拿肖战的手持小电扇给自己小弟弟吹吹风降个火的可行性……

拍门声想起，肖战在门外喊嘉嘉，屋里还在与自己肉体欲望大战的大学生麻溜的爬起来给恋人开门，被喷了一脸的彩花金带。

“生日快乐！哈哈哈。”肖战提着个小蛋糕站在门外，“我们嘉嘉，19岁了。”

门关上，肖战把蛋糕放到茶几，焉栩嘉得寸进尺的问肖战生日礼物呢。肖战回过头看着他，笑起来连唇角的痣都带着俏皮：“把我送给你，要不要？”

那当然要。

焉栩嘉整个人挂到肖战身上，肖战细瘦经不住焉栩嘉的重量，两个人纷纷倒在沙发上。

肖战的耳朵贴在焉栩嘉的胸腔上，他能清晰地感受到两个人呼吸心跳的共振，而后一种难以言喻的甜蜜灌满了他的内心，喜悦澎湃汹涌，要将他席卷。

“真的要给我吗？”  
焉栩嘉感觉自己呼吸都滞重了。

“不要的话可以反悔。”  
肖战作势要起来，就被焉栩嘉拽了回来。

少年人的力气大得很，一秒钟也不想浪费的把人钳制在身下，所有的言语都变成吻，变成一次次用力又温柔的抚摸，变成赤裸着紧贴的肌肤，变成一声声的喘息……

肖战的皮肤手感很好，比焉栩嘉梦中的还要美好一万倍，饶是他再稳重也忍不住露出对心爱之人的急切。

“战。”

焉栩嘉叫肖战的名字，像过去无数次那样亲昵，却又那么不同。满含着爱意情欲，百转千回得让肖战的心尖都为之颤抖，他本以为在这个世界上他不会遇上一个这样爱他而他又这样去爱的人，两只灵动的眼睛似有了盈盈泉水，从微微有些垂的眼角流出，望向焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉瞬间体会到美人落泪的极妙，这时候的泪是催情的水，让焉栩嘉无法把持。他俯下身去，一边与心爱的人唇齿相贴，一边将修长的手指往柔软的美穴探去，那里早已经洇出了汁水，肉道紧致而又柔软。肖战呜呜的露出些微挣扎，此刻焉栩嘉的4根手指在他的女穴里进进出出，初始的痛楚逐渐变成了难言的渴望。

焉栩嘉的家伙跟他的身形一样匹配，形状巨大又漂亮，头部微微翘起，有种莫名的可爱。肖战忍不住抚摸了上去，焉栩嘉瞬间就硬了几分。

“玩火是要负责的，战。”

眼睛里的欲望映照着肖战绝美的面容，然后肖战说，那他负责。

谁能拒绝这样热切的邀请？焉栩嘉勃发的物件抵在湿淋淋的穴口，身下的美人不自觉的吞咽口水，感觉自己被赤裸的放在火堆上炙烤着，好热好热。

“你进来了吗……”  
脆生生的，还带点娇气，听得焉栩嘉的兽欲又翻涌了几分。

然后焉栩嘉就进来了。

疼。  
肖战眼角泛红，糯糯的叫着，焉栩嘉的理智本想停下的，可是肖战的语气太诱人了，血气方刚的他哪里忍得住。肉刃缓缓挤进去的感觉太过美妙，霎时间让焉栩嘉联想到包裹在羊水中的胚胎，肖战落泪的脸让他生出了怜爱感，明明是个比他大上十岁的哥哥，却那么可爱又那么诱惑……

“呜呜呜疼…嘉嘉…”  
肖战的眼角红了，泪疼得止不住，这样一根巨物直挺挺的劈了进来，在他的身体里，还未逞凶就已经让他没了力气。

“乖，战战，等下就不疼了，放松点……”

焉栩嘉忍不住动了，肖战哭得他心肝颤，想更用力的欺负他，又想让他快乐。

“战战，让我找找……”

肖战听着焉栩嘉低沉的嗓音，像是能暂时忘掉那根驰骋在他身体里的东西带来的疼痛，嗫嚅着问：“找、找什么？”  
  
然后焉栩嘉一寸寸的换着角度抽插着，他用绝对的体型优势将身下的人包裹在他的皮肉下，肖战流着泪的脸在用力地哈气，嘴唇被焉栩嘉吻到红肿，兔牙露出来，可怜又可爱，看得焉栩嘉只想低头再探进口腔里索取甜美。

但他压制住去吻的欲望，不错一眼地盯着肖战的表情，寻找可以打开肖战身体的位置。顶弄变得愈发顺畅，当戳刺到深处时，绯红的颜色终于爬上美人白皙的脸颊。

“嘉、嘉嘉……不，不要……好奇怪……”  
陌生而又强烈的快感直抵肖战的脑海，他的身体脱离了自己的支配，完全被焉栩嘉接管。

“不怕，战，有我在。”  
焉栩嘉欣赏着身下瑰丽的艳色，朝着那个位置不停顶弄。

强烈的快感席卷了美人的意识，让他落泪，让他胡言乱语，让他失去心神……清纯的脸上满是泪痕，情爱让肖战平添了全然不同的美艳动人、娇媚诱惑，令焉栩嘉的血液沸腾，更加卖力地动作。

“嘉、嘉嘉，呜呜……好舒服……”  
肖战此时的坦诚纯真而魅惑，焉栩嘉为这份巨大的反差心荡神驰。

他的心被蛊惑了，他发誓这一辈子都要把肖战绑在他的身边。

原来神圣堕落之后是这样的盛景。

年轻的男孩放纵自己的欲望随之一同堕落，他拥有了这个世界上最独一无二的爱人。

他虔诚地抚摸着他正在疼爱的这具身体，下身连接的地方已经变得泥泞不堪，蜜穴里的汁液随着他快速进出的巨物湿淋淋地喷溅在穴口周围，秀气的茎身半软着，腹部上有一滩新鲜的精液。焉栩嘉忍不住上手将那滩半透明的汁水揉开，推到美人的乳房，胸前的两颗豆子被少年人揉捏到晶亮，成熟硬挺起来，最后长成了两枚红透的浆果，焉栩嘉的唇舌在攫取的同时，感受着他的性器似被一股温热的泉水包裹，身下年长的爱人第一次就被他干到潮吹了，而后焉栩嘉快乐到无法自持，泄在了肖战的身体里。

“战战被我内射了，会怀孕吗？”  
焉栩嘉极尽温柔的看着肖战被他干到失神的脸，心想肖战要是真能给他生娃就好了，那他们的孩子一定很好看很可爱。

此刻的肖战真的很美。  
焉栩嘉想，原来造物主在造人之时确实是偏心的。他好庆幸，从此以后这个大美人就是他的了，是他全心全意的爱人，他的软肋和盔甲。

射过精后疲软的性器此刻还没有拔出来，焉栩嘉贪恋着埋在肖战身体里的感觉。他们皮肉相贴，彼此的气味交叠。

他想再来一次。

“嘉嘉……好大……”  
肖战能感受到焉栩嘉勃发的欲望在胀大，再一次填满他。

“那你喜欢吗，战战。”  
耳畔是焉栩嘉的低笑，他搂着肖战的腰，两个人之间早已经是负距离。

“喜，喜欢……我喜欢的，也喜欢你。”  
坦诚的肖战可爱到让焉栩嘉生出了一丝丝罪恶感。

皮肉拍打的水渍声听得人脸红心跳，二人的年龄差像是逆转了过来，肖战成为了年轻猎手焉栩嘉吃进嘴里的美味猎物，肉香四溢，令他食指大动。

身体被打开的美人有种楚楚可怜的脆弱，明明个子只比焉栩嘉细瘦些许，此刻却如同一只待宰的羔羊。

“你这样我会忍不住想欺负你的。”  
焉栩嘉的喉结随着吞咽唾液而抖动。

肖战似乎认真地思考了一会儿，然后纯洁又小心翼翼的说：“那你温柔一点，好不好？”

焉栩嘉觉得自己好了，又哪里都不好，但他还是说好。

肖战的双手自然而然的攀着他的肩背，来自掌心的热度贴住焉栩嘉的肌肤，他有种被烫到的错觉，这股热度渗透进焉栩嘉的血液里，顺着人体的循环系统蔓延至全身的每个角落。

“战战。”

简简单单的两个字，让肖战沉溺于焉栩嘉的音色吐息，下半身的快感如同潮水，温柔持续，焉栩嘉用行动来回应他的请求，将他带入欲望的深海里。

“嘉嘉…你好用力…”

肖战在性爱里有种天然的纯洁，羞怯坦诚，却又浪荡诱人。刚满19岁的焉栩嘉哪里抵挡得住这样的勾引，肖战说他用力，像是在鼓励他更用力，他捣弄着湿热紧致的穴道，每一下都又急又重，肉刃微微翘起的头部每次都能精准的顶在肖战的花心上，爽得他脚趾都紧绷了起来。

肖战觉得焉栩嘉好用力，怎么可以这样欺负他，像要把他的肚皮都顶穿，花穴被焉栩嘉操弄成性器的模样，意识随着这根巨物顶弄得无暇顾他。

“不行、行了嘉嘉……”  
然后是灭顶的快感，脑海之中一片空白，肖战嘴唇翕张，呻吟都发不出来。

焉栩嘉抵在花穴尽头的小口，舒服得想要把两个囊袋都塞进来，热烫的精液尽数射在里面，量大而持久，肖战被快感席卷，双手软绵绵地搭在焉栩嘉的背部，彻底昏睡了过去。

焉栩嘉在爱人的身体里呆了一会儿，这才吃饱喝足般把物件退了出来，可爱的穴口外翻着两片成熟的蚌肉，已经被他的器具蹂躏得红润，有些微微肿起，半白的浓精缓缓流出，焉栩嘉甚至想找样东西塞住蜜穴，让他的东西可以一直留在他最爱的这具身体里。

肖战的脸上有泪痕，闭着眼睛陷入沉睡的样子显得那么楚楚可怜。焉栩嘉想这才第一次啊，他觉得自己如同饕餮，对肖战的肉体有着无止境的欲望……

第二天起来的时候焉栩嘉还有种不真实的感觉，难以形容的幸福感有点冲昏他的头脑，先醒过来的他仔仔细细的端看着肖战的面容，绝大多数人过夜后的皮肤状态其实都算不上好，却是一个人最放松最无害也最不设防的样子，像是野生动物把最柔软的肚皮袒露在面前，只有无比信赖的人才配享受。

不知不觉间肖战就睁开了双眼，对上焉栩嘉的视线，然后两个人又不知不觉的吻到一起去，如同两只筑了巢的野兽在缠绵。

最后肖战揉着肚子说饿了，焉栩嘉这才放过他。

肖战发言：“我不想动。”

而后两个人面面相觑，肖战知道焉栩嘉不会做饭，顿时笑了出来，焉栩嘉有点不好意思的挠了挠脸颊，然后说他请肖战吃小馄饨，肖战笑得灿烂，说好啊，一笑就笑进了焉栩嘉的心里，心脏在怦怦直跳。

两个180+的大帅哥挤在洗手间里洗漱，双方都颇有些手忙脚乱的紧张，空气是暧昧香甜的，一个肌肤相贴就让人心猿意马。焉栩嘉也忘了为什么接吻，手里还拿着剃须刀，抱着肖战在窄小的空间里品尝彼此口中一样的薄荷牙膏味道。

他好爱他。  
他也一样。

焉栩嘉的生日过后很快又是肖战的生日，恰逢国庆长假，焉栩嘉妈妈带着弟弟焉晟嘉到帝都来看他，和母亲弟弟游玩时焉栩嘉总是出神，让家人不得不注意到焉栩嘉的异常。焉晟嘉是被父母哥哥宠着长大的，焉家家风正，焉栩嘉身为长兄，各方面都是弟弟榜样，焉栩嘉对焉晟嘉是宠爱也严格，是以焉晟嘉对兄长充满信赖和依靠。小男孩跟兄长一样聪慧，立刻就察觉出自己哥哥的心不在焉，小手摸了摸焉栩嘉的脸：“哥哥是遇到了什么烦恼的事情么？”

思绪被拉回到现实，焉栩嘉笑了笑说没事，妈妈这时候在一旁问我们哥哥是不是有喜欢的人了？焉栩嘉在家人面前藏不住，脸瞬间红了。

“哥哥也到了可以谈恋爱的年纪了呀。”妈妈最后颇有些欣慰地感叹，“以后带回家见见面吧。”

焉栩嘉笑了笑，语气里的喜悦鲜活跳动：“好，等时机成熟了，一定带他回家。”

“哥哥喜欢的人好不好看啊？”焉晟嘉带着孩童的好奇问道。

“他呀……特别好看。”

国庆长假期间肖战全被工作排满，每天都有学生的课要上，但不算紧凑，他生日那天只有下午班，上完两节课就可以收工。肖战今天带的这个学生很熟悉，已经给他上了两年课，刚升上高三，男生在这个年纪里兼具了少年的跳脱和男人的沉稳，跟肖战聊得很来。收工后肖战在收拾东西，本来离开的男生折返回来，手里抱着一大束花，洋桔梗和向日葵有着勃勃生机，看着就很讨喜。

“老师生日快乐。”

然后办公室的一群老师纷纷送上生日祝福，肖战惊喜的接过来道谢，表情生动又好看，让这个送花的大男孩忍不住盯着看。

焉栩嘉向妈妈和弟弟请了一个晚上的假期，去接肖战下班的时候远远就看到楼下站着他熟悉的背影在跟另一个男孩子讲话，搂着一大束蓬勃的鲜花，跟肖战很衬。

他就是这样的人，向阳而生，还能给身边的人带去温暖的能量。

焉栩嘉走近了才看见那个男生的眼神，温柔专注，带着对他爱人的憧憬与爱慕。他一时间不知道怎么形容内心的感受，愤怒、警惕、猜忌……所有复杂情绪在肖战回过头看他那一瞬间生生克制住。

“好看吗？”  
一大束花递到焉栩嘉手里，肖战笑得一脸灿烂。

焉栩嘉彻底没了脾气，肖战礼貌的跟学生道别，焉栩嘉看到男生黯淡下去的眼神，心里暗爽，他很自然的牵起肖战的手走了，焉栩嘉预约了高级餐厅的绝佳位置，难得在肖战面前露出他小少爷的做派。精致美味的菜点，相谈甚欢的氛围，以至于在灯光突然暗下来的那一刻吓了小兔子一跳。焉栩嘉笑得开心，好看的眉眼舒展开来，有着年轻男生独有的魅力。

他握了握肖战的手，掌心的热度安抚了受惊的兔子。他起身，肖战的手指又用力握住，问焉栩嘉要去哪。

焉栩嘉笑起来的牙齿特别好看，他说：“给你个惊喜。”

肖战听到了自己砰砰的心跳声。

暗淡的环境下，唯有钢琴处有束灯光洒下，焉栩嘉坐在钢琴前，修长的手指按下琴键，而后是一曲动听的旋律。焉栩嘉弹奏了舒曼的《梦幻曲》，是舒曼在与妻子克拉拉热恋时写下的作品，肖战不懂钢琴，并不知道其中曲折，只觉得焉栩嘉此刻有如一位坠落凡尘的天使，让人心动不已。

弹奏完毕，餐厅内响起掌声，焉栩嘉鞠躬，一切又恢复如常。

焉栩嘉回到肖战面前，又变回了那个熟悉的焉栩嘉，仿佛刚刚那一曲弹奏是幻梦中发生的一样：“我弹得怎样？”

“超厉害！”肖战的赞美真诚又可爱，还连带着鼓掌，让焉栩嘉甚为受用。然后两个人又聊起乐器，焉栩嘉这才知道原来肖战学过小提琴。

“那明年我生日，你要拉给我听。”

肖战为着焉栩嘉莫名其妙的幼稚要求感到开心，忙回应说好。

两个人回到租屋后迫不及待的撕扯彼此的衣物，初秋的帝都夜里颇有些凉，但纠缠的两人丝毫感受不到，只觉得情热似火，将他们吞噬。

焉栩嘉把心爱的人压在房间的门上顶，肖战整个人挂在他身上，修长的双腿大张开来，把焉栩嘉的肉棒一整根吞吃在身体里，发出愉悦的喘息。

越发的性感浪荡，让年下的恋人无从抵抗，年轻了十岁的身体有着难以言喻的力量感，血气方刚。肖战觉得自己好满足，他看到焉栩嘉的眼睛里全是他，满心满眼，让他心潮澎湃。

然后嘴唇相贴，又是湿润的吻。

焉栩嘉的牙齿舔咬肖战唇角的痣，然后顺延而下，在白皙的颈项上留下印记，而后是胸前的两枚早被蹂躏得可怜兮兮的成熟浆果，含住吸吮，肖战舒服到搂住焉栩嘉的头颅，手掌轻柔的按在年下恋人柔软的发间，这两处是肖战的敏感带，玩弄不了多久就泄了出来，焉栩嘉抬起头来，看肖战高潮后的表情，然后把人带到床上去。

肥美的屁股挺翘而性感，焉栩嘉自从知晓了鱼水之欢的美妙后察觉到恋人身体的极品，极品的性感，极品的手感。该长肉的地方布满了脂肪的柔软与肌肉的力量，不该长肉的地方没有丝毫的多余，让他终于了解“美色”二字的含义。

后入时拍打着肉臀的声音与水声交叠，粘稠得像甜腻的蜂蜜，焉栩嘉俯下身躯，从背后强势地进入这具堪称完美的肉体，然后肖战会被他操到落泪哭泣，嘴巴里胡言乱语，有时求他不要那么用力，有时又求他再用力一点。

焉栩嘉总要在肖战的蚌穴里射过两回，看到半白的浆液糊满了猩红的穴肉，才会一脸满意地转战后面。双穴都玩弄上的美妙让年轻男生的内心获得巨大的满足感，润滑剂的汁水随着猛烈的抽插淋淋漓漓的溅在抖动荡开的屁股肉上，每每此时肖战会叫他嘉哥，然后嘴里讨饶说不要了真的不要了，撩拨得焉栩嘉忍不住更用力。做得狠了，肖战第二天上午肯定是起不来的，焉栩嘉会有眼色的看准肖战假期的时候吃上一顿香艳的肉。

“反正今天也不上班，战，再来一次吧……”

焉栩嘉醒来后又会在肖战的蚌穴里射一次，那股子努力的劲头像是要把肖战操到怀孕似的，让肖战又甜蜜又无奈。

医生说过，虽然双性人有怀孕的几率，但是很低很低，肖战自然也没有太在意。爱情的滋养使得两个人变得越来越魅力，本来就是生得极好看的两个人，现在更是有种挡不住的闪光。恋爱让肖战越来越温柔包容，也让焉栩嘉更成熟，从原本还带着点男生气质的男孩蜕变成了有担当又有责任的男人。

三年时间转瞬而过，肖战的肚子一直风平浪静，两个人自然而然忘记了怀孕的可能性，以至于在肖战出现呕吐反应的时候还以为是吃错了什么东西。

连续两天的恶心反胃大大影响了肖战的日常生活和工作，焉栩嘉此时大四，已经在一家大型上市公司实习，表现得非常不错。他没有回学校住，而是早早搬到肖战家里来，嘉嘉大少爷学会了做饭，假期回家的时候让家人大开了眼界。这两天肖战吐得厉害，焉栩嘉也无心工作了起来，跟领导请了假逮肖战到医院去检查，私立医院人少安静，跟医生说明了身体的特殊情况后，医生又问了有无性生活等问题，最后幽幽地说可能是怀孕了，要去拍片子确认一下。

两人听到怀孕顿时愣住，焉栩嘉高兴得不得了，只想抱住肖战亲，但肖战显然没回过神来，情绪不是很高。

肖战担忧道：“这件事，你打算怎么跟家里人讲啊……”

焉栩嘉突然怔住，不知道该怎么作答。肖战有那么一瞬间的小失望，他转身离开，焉栩嘉急忙跟上，肖战没有跟他说话，他自己也不敢开口，因为肖战明显有点生气。焉栩嘉其实也怕的，他怕的不是家人不接受，怕的是家人会不会对肖战不好，他很爱他，舍不得他受一点点的委屈。

片子出来后果然印证了医生的推测，一个小小的胚胎此刻在他的肚子里，尚未有存在感，医生看了片子说孩子很难得，而且肖战这样特殊的身体情况，孕育生命的可能性本就极低，经过这一次就不会再有生育的可能了。

肖战仔仔细细问了如果拿掉会怎样，医生分析怕是也不会再有了，焉栩嘉在一旁不敢出声，肖战的身体他做不了主，如果肖战不愿意，他也没有理由要求心爱的人要为他牺牲至此。

晚上回到家，肖战给父母打了视频电话，应该是告知了怀孕的事情，重庆话说得很快，他听不太懂，只知道肖战妈妈说完肖爸爸凑了过来，完了以后奶奶又接着，肖战惯是那副乐观活泼的样子，说起重庆话和家人嘴皮子打架的时候有种娇蛮感，是山城人的特质。焉栩嘉有好好的跟肖战家人打招呼，乖巧礼貌，让长辈很是喜欢。随后肖战又抢过了镜头，焉栩嘉在这个间隙依偎在肖战旁边，像只求着主人撸毛的大型犬，温顺又可爱。他一只手搭在肖战身上，另一只手在微信跟家人报备情况。

家庭群里焉栩嘉用长长的一段文字向父母说明了恋人身体的特殊和有了孩子这件事，希望父母不要对他有偏见，他很爱他，也很抱歉没有第一时间向家人说明。

焉栩嘉发出去之后很紧张，甚至不敢看手机，把屏幕按暗，整个脑袋拱到肖战怀里。

肖战还在聊着，手机里传来的是奶奶的声音，奶奶问起焉栩嘉，肖战忙拍了拍赖在他身上的大狗狗，焉栩嘉抬起头来入镜，奶奶笑着说嘉嘉长得好看，问嘉嘉会不会唱歌。焉栩嘉听懂了，忙说奶奶想听嘉嘉就会唱。肖战笑闹着把焉栩嘉挤出镜头，说奶奶别理他，用焉栩嘉听不懂的重庆话说焉栩嘉唱得不好，他来给奶奶唱。

肖战家人的态度让焉栩嘉得到安抚，这才鼓起勇气按亮手机，群里是家人体谅的话语，还责怪焉栩嘉不早点说。

“爸爸妈妈哪有那么封建噢。”  
嘉嘉妈妈嗔怪道。

于是肖战挂了视频电话后又要面对焉栩嘉那边的家长，他没有丝毫准备，吓得整个人都手脚并用起来，不知道该怎么摆放。讷讷地说叔叔阿姨好，还有小嘉嘉好。然后焉家父母叮嘱了一番两个人生活上的琐事，嘉嘉妈妈又忍不住感叹好久不见战战了，越来越年轻帅气了，让肖战忍不住红了脸。

挂了视频后肖战紧绷的身体缓了缓，这才揪着焉栩嘉说：“你干嘛啊焉栩嘉！吓死我了！”

“有我在呢，吓不死的。”然后焉栩嘉把人抱进怀里，“战……谢谢你。”

“谢什么。”

“很多很多。”

“傻。”

焉栩嘉突然很想吻他，然后就吻了，两个人抱在一起吻了好多次，像是怎么都吻不够，掠夺彼此的呼吸与唇舌。

多年后焉栩嘉再看大学时的毕业照，有些恍惚，照片里的肖战笑得灿烂，他一只手搭在爱人的肩膀上，另一只手抱着花束，和父母弟弟一起笑。

“看什么呢，看得这么开心？”

新鲜的橙子味在空气中荡开，焉栩嘉回过头看到肖战拿着榨好的橙汁走来，岁月在他身上几乎没有留下什么痕迹，依旧是少年般的长相。

焉栩嘉笑了笑：“在看我们拍的第一张全家福。”

肖战坐到他旁边：“你那时候真是只小馒头，现在太瘦了，脸都没有肉了。”

“那你喜欢有肉的还是没有肉的？”

又来了又来了，又问他这种幼稚的问题，肖战忍不住腹诽，但依然回道：“都喜欢，孩子他爸怎么都帅。”

焉栩嘉这才感到熨帖，和爱人依偎在一起看以前的旧照片。帝都的秋天晴空万里，此时银杏黄了，枫叶飘落，焉栩嘉望着肖战看照片低垂的眉眼，内心又再砰砰跳动。

“可以吻你吗？”

相爱的人在亲吻。

-完-


End file.
